


Unintended Sex Tape

by nimiumcaelo



Series: kylux needs to get a room [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sarcasm, as in they don't hate each other, relatively soft kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Kylo has been wiping the memories of the 'troopers that accidentally walk in on him and Hux during their more..ah..privatemoments. However, one 'trooper manages to get away with his memory intact!At first, no one believes him, but then another 'trooper shows up with their own story. Cue the need for video proof.Basically, if Kylo and Hux had managed to keep it in their pants for long enough to get to their rooms, none of this would have happened. Oh, well.{ Sequel to "Cover Your Tracks" }ON HIATUS unless somebody comes and yells at me





	Unintended Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? Why the hell am I continuing this?  
> Because, dear readers, I had inspiration and because this is damn funny. So, enjoy ~

ML-1600 was, to put it bluntly, seriously considering shooting himself. Why? Well – he was stuck. He tried wiggling but that just got his biceps more firmly wedged between his chest and the walls of the air vent. Currently he couldn’t even reach his kriffing blaster to end it all.

 

He hadn’t just gotten up here for fun – as if anyone could call this _fun_ – he’d been trying to get this piece of paper out of the vent. See, ML-1600’s patrol partner, RF-4144, had been ~~fondling~~ rifling through a stack of First Order propaganda pamphlets that they were supposed to tack up along the hallways when the air vents turned on and one of the pamphlets got sucked in through the vent and was now lodged about halfway between the grate entrance and the fan mechanism that spread the air throughout the ship, which, in simpler terms, meant just _barely_ out of ML-1600’s grasp.

 

He had been crawling over to grab the pamphlet when he’d shifted just a little too much in the one direction and had cramped himself in this tight metal tube that smelt of death with a side of overly-salty ketchup. Not fun. What was _worse_ , though, was that RF-4144 had not stopped laughing ever since he’d heard ML-1600’s faint cries of “Hells, I’m stuck!”

 

See, this wouldn’t even be that terrible – alright, it’d be terrible, but not suicide-inducing terrible – if only things hadn’t wandered off the bland routine track they normally stuck on and fluttered away to the absolutely insane. From his position, his neck was crooked just so that he could see out of the vent at his feet, something that, at this point, he really didn’t want to be doing. Unfortunately, the only way to stop looking was to close his eyes, and ML-1600 seemed to have lost control of that function ever since two very interesting persons had entered his field of vision.

 

At first, he could only see the top of Kylo Ren’s helmet, which, in all honestly, was already reason to look away. The scene got more inter e sting, however, when a flush of red hair flicked in and out of the little box of wall he had visual access to.  He couldn’t quite see their faces – well, obviously he couldn’t see Kylo Ren’s face, given that the man (thing? being? creature?) was wearing a mask – but he could just make out their voices under the hum of the fan behind his head.

 

“No, wait,” ML-1600 heard the modulated voice of Kylo Ren say. “You need to change your angle. I can’t keep bending like this, it’s giving me one hell of a neck cramp.” 

 

“How else am I supposed to reach you?” _Was that G_ _rand Marshal_ _Hux?_ “Grab a box?”

 

“I could float you.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

ML-1600 balked as he heard Kylo Ren…wheeze? Laugh? “I’m sure it wouldn’t be  _that_ bad. Then you could finally be taller than me.”

 

“I don’t need to be taller than you.”

 

“Well, _I_ might need you to be, if we keep this up much longer.”

 

ML-1600 heard Hux (presumably) sigh wearily. “Fine,” he  said. “But don’t you  _dare_ drop me, or I’ll have your room cleaned.”

 

The resulting horrified gasp was nearly drowned out by the sound of Kylo Ren’s mask being removed.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, I would.”

 

ML-1600 saw the edges of dark curls duck once before tilting upwards towards the Grand Marshal’s rising head. Of course he would be stuck in here while they were having one of their pissing contests. It was just his luck.  He tried shifting his legs into a more comfortable position, but to no avail.

 

* * *

 

“Hmm, I rather like you like that,” Kylo decided, staring up at Hux, who had his feet floating a good five inches off the floor. “It matches your personality.”

 

Hux went from awkwardly trying to make sure he wasn’t wobbling in the air or doing something else equally undignified to a rather flattering shade of smug that manifested itself in a grin and a raised eyebrow. “ Yes,” he said, biting his lip, “it is quite nice to loom over you, finally.”

 

Kylo chuckled. Hux was cute.

 

“Now get over here so I can kiss you properly.”

 

Neither of them noticed the sound of choking coming from the air vent above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thanks for reading XD


End file.
